Choking on Water
by Marsetta
Summary: The students are paired off, Draco gets a bad group, in his opinion, and he almost dies.


**This is just a something that came to mind. I was thinking Hr/R/D as the pairing, but it doesn't really get too far. **

**I don't own.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy sneered at the students milling around him. The Care of Magical Creatures class was due to start any minute now and he was hoping to get it done and over with.

Like any thirteen year old, he was slightly fascinated by the creatures that were presented, but being a Malfoy, he hid it well. But you can only hide something like this for so long before you facade breaks.

He was this close to starring at the creatures in awe in the last class, he doesn't know if he could restrain himself again.

"Alright class. As you know, we will be learning about the creatures of the Black Lake this month." Hagrid started, Draco's mind translating his thick accent so he could understand him.

"We will be pairing you off in groups of four, each group has two pairs." Hagrid pulled out a ratty looking clipboard and held up his hand when students started to pair off.

"I will be choosing the pairs." The students all groaned, except him, Malfoys don't show weakness.

"Let's see, Seamus Finnegan, Blaze Zabini, you two are paired, Pansy Parkinson and Lavender Brown, you two are paired and you four are a group." Hagrid continued on, reading off names, pairing each Gryffindor off with a Slytherin. Draco tuned him out, trying to calm himself. He knew who he'd be paired with. The teachers had a sick sense of humor, or they just want them to kill each other already. Every time they pair Gryffindors up with Slytherins they always pair him up with Harry bloody Potter. It was rather annoying. So when he heard Potters name, he readied himself.

"and Theodore Nott are paired up and you four are in a group." Draco looked at him in stunned silence. What? He wanted to ask. He couldn't help but smirk, he wasn't paired up with Potter, the only thing that could be worse is,

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Damn.

"Daphne Greengrass and Ronald Weasley, you four are a group." Double damn! How did that oaf think that this was a good idea? Didn't he know that the three couldn't stand each other? At least Daphne was there.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm not feeling well, may I be excused to go to the infirmary?" Traitor Bitch! Yeah she did look green around the edges, but she could have sucked it up and stayed so I wouldn't be saddled with these two. Hagrid allowed her to go. And now he was in a three man group with Granger and the Weasel.

"Now, let's go to the lake." Hagrid happily led the group of third years to the lake. When they got there they saw a magically built dock with holes littering the floor, four chairs set around each hole.

"Each group gets a pit, in each pit there are two grindylows, each pair works with a grindylow." Granger looked about ready to object but was cut off when the students rushed to their holes. The Weasel and I sat opposite each other and Granger to my right, his left. I was tempted to move closer to the Weasel, at least he is a pure blood, no matter how much a traitor he is, but I didn't want to start something, not while trying to keep a lid on my excitement.

"So, Ronald, since we have to do this, even though it's one of Hagrid's more dangerous lessons, we should follow directions. Meaning, I'll work with Malfoy, and er, well." Granger started.

"I work alone since my 'partner' got sick." Weasel sighed. I just cleared my throat.

"I'm right here." I was going to say more, but Hagrid chose that time to approach them.

"Ah, you three are doing well. Just remember, don't let them bite you." Just as he said that, one of the other students, a Slytherin, cried out in pain. Hagrid hurried over to him and helped him get to the infirmary. Hagrid gestured for the Gryffindor to come over to us, and dear Merlin I was saddled with another Gryffindor.

And it was Longbottom. Seriously, I got three of the top five worst Gryffindors in my group.

"Okay, now Ron has a partner." Granger said with fake cheer.

We were silent as we studied our creatures. Hagrid should have been back already, but no such luck. I was about to say something when Longbottom jerked back, his elbow collided with my stomach and sending me over the edge of the dock, the wind knocked out of me.

I was choking, the water rushed into my lungs as I tried to breath. It didn't take long for everything to turn hazy. And then something splashed, and something wrapped around me. And I was pulled out of the lake and laid down on the dock. I saw a wand inches from my face, and felt the water that was choking me, flow up, out of my lungs and out my mouth. I finally recovered enough to realize that Weasley had pulled me from the lake, he looked like a drowned rat. And Granger had pulled the water from my lungs, her wand was still out.

I groaned and sent a glair at Longbottom, who wouldn't stop apologizing.

He quieted.

"Thank you." I finally mumble to the Gryffindor pair. If anyone asked I would later deny it, I don't care his many witnesses there are.

Weasley just eyed me with a look that said something like 'just because I hate you doesn't mean I want you dead' Granger smiled.

I ignored them, getting to my feet, albeit a bit wobbly, when strong arms steadied me. Weasley was there on one side, Granger on the other.

"We're gonna take him to the infirmary." Granger told everyone. I wanted to shake them off, tell them I didn't need help, but I was so tired, my mind felt a little fuzzy. So I let them guide me away from the class. We passed the oaf on our way, Granger explained before we continued on. I will never live this down.

* * *

**So? I might go over it later. I didn't go over it again before I posted it so it might have(Read: it has) errors. **

**Mars**


End file.
